


Of Teddies and Good Times

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Pry' and 'Green'; "Sammy was squealing as if they were flaying him alive..."; second chapter by request
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seidenapfel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

 **Prompt** : Pry

oOo

  
Sammy was squealing as if they were flaying him alive. He had one hell of a grip for a dissatisfied toddler. Even Dean was unable to convince his little brother of letting go of the Teddy Sam had taken an instant liking to on one of their shopping trips.

John remembered when Dean was in Sam’s age, Mary had bought him a fluffy Teddy to cuddle with, and Dean would take it wherever he went.

It was breaking John’s heart but they couldn’t afford the stuffed toy, how ever adorable it looked, so he finally pried Sam’s tiny hands off.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Green'; "Sammy gave me the silent-treatment for six whole days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

 **Prompt** : Green

oOo

  
Sammy gave me the silent-treatment for six whole days, for five of which I dropped them off at Bobby’s – I couldn’t look into my sons’ eyes anyway.

We were always low on cash, so the gruff hunter kept the boys busy although I suspected it was the other way around, while I was working some paid job for a change.

When I returned, I proudly handed Sammy the cutest Teddy I could find in a fifty-mile radius. It had a green ribbon around its fluffy neck and I never saw the little one beam at me like that ever again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
